Full Cirlce Hubbard Street Part Seven
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Francis Hockenberry finally looses it and starts drinking with disasterous results. Reviews are welcome in this series


**FULL CIRCLE**

ANOTHER HUBBARD STREET STORY

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. MAYLING'S FLOWER SHOP. DAY

A sign on the window reads "Lotus Blossom". KATE, her female employee, stands behind the register. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY is arranging flowers. MONICA the Angel enters. Mayling does not see her. Kate turns to Mayling.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

We've got another order for roses.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Mother's day is always the busiest. This time every year I develop a hatred for roses.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Till Frank sends you some.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And always from another florist.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

He's no fool.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's why I love him. I'm just glad the trial is over. It took alot out of him.

Kate sees Monica, who turns.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Can I help you?

MONICA - ANGEL

No thank you. I'm just looking.

Mayling recognizes the voice and turns.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello Mayling.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

You two know each other?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We haven't seen each other for over---

MONICA - ANGEL

Sixteen human years.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Human years?

MONICA - ANGEL

You have a lovely shop. I love flowers. Interesting name too?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I named this place after my daughters Lotus and Blossom. I was in so much pain when they were born, I overdid the meds. In my delirium, I named them.

MONICA - ANGEL

They're very pretty names.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They're strange names. I was so sure Frank would object, but he didn't.

MONICA - ANGEL

Love makes a person do many strange things. How have you been?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I've been better. This has been a rough year for us. But we survived. Why are you here?

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm needed, by you. It there a place we can talk?

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BACK OFFICE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling and Monica enter the office.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Can I get you anything?

MONICA - ANGEL

Coffee would be nice.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I just made some fresh. Cream and sugar are in packs.

Mayling pours a cup and gives it to Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

Thank you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What do you mean, I needed you? I didn't call for help.

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes you did. You can't tell me Frank's been easy to live with lately.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's had problems. He's better since he's found his father. He doesn't lean on me so much anymore.

MONICA - ANGEL

And does that bother you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, actually, I'm relieved. I'm under enough stress; this business, my family and him. He's the worst headache. I was so convinced he would slip.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's stronger than you think.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The day the trial ended, I didn't know what to expect. Zek said he was upset. So, when Gunther came up with Chez Gunther, I prayed it would calm him down.

MONICA - ANGEL

And did it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It helped for awhile. After everyone left and we went upstairs, we didn't do what everyone expected. We talked. And when we went to bed, all he did was hold me. He didn't let go all night. I felt like his teddy bear not his wife. We haven't been the same since. He's still distant. He only opens up when his father is there.

MONICA - ANGEL

He needs to get used to his recent changes.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Monica, he's not the same man he used to be. We haven't been intimate for a long time. He might as well be my brother. I miss him. Is that way you're here?

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm not here as your sex therapist. I'm here to talk to you. I came to warn you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

About what?

MONICA - ANGEL

Your father?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My father left me years ago.

MONICA - ANGEL

And Gunther hasn't made you think about him?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No.

MONICA - ANGEL

Even when you told Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That was the first I've thought of him for years. It did make me miss my brothers and sisters. I would like to know where they are.

MONICA - ANGEL

They want to know about you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Did he sell them too?

MONICA - ANGEL

No. They moved to Saigon. They've tried to find you, but no one knew your married name. They want to see you, and so does your father.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My father is dead.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's very much alive, and on his way here. It's only a matter of time before he gets here.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Did the angels have anything to do with it?

MONICA - ANGEL

No, just a good private detective, and alot of publicity.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

So, if there hadn't been a trial, he wouldn't know where to find me?

MONICA - ANGEL

Everything he needed was on the internet.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No one's privacy is safe anymore. Have you seen him?

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Well, I don't want to see him. I don't need a rerun of "Father Knows Best". So, when you see him again, tell him not to bother. I'm doing well without him. I've met my Prince Charming and HE saved me. Frank's no saint, and right now we're having intimacy problems, but we can work it out, and we will.

MONICA - ANGEL

I know you will and God does too. There's love there. I've come to warn you about your father.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Is that all?

MONICA - ANGEL

I could be more if you need me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank calls you a delusion. His doctor has convinced him you don't exist.

MONICA - ANGEL

We do loose believers. You haven't told him about me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, as far as he's concerned, I brought him into his room alone.

MONICA - ANGEL

You know for a loving couple you keep alot of secrets. Your life is one big secret.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Some things should stay that way. Secrets hurt.

MONICA - ANGEL

When they come out; but they can also heal. You knew that when you made Frank tell Andrew. How can you talk all night and still have secrets? Well, thank you for the coffee. I'll leave you with your thoughts.

She goes to the door and turns back.

MONICA - ANGEL

Remember, the truth will make you free. If you need me, just call.

She leaves. Mayling turns from the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. MAYLING'S FLOWER SHOP. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling comes out.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Is your friend gone?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

She left a few minutes ago.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

I didn't see her leave.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You were probably busy.

A man walks in. He is well dressed and is carrying a brief case. He is PHILLIP KINZIE. Kate sees him.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Can I help you sir?

PHILLIP KINZIE

I would like some flowers for my mother.

Another customer walks in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll take care of him. What type do you want?

PHILLIP KINZIE

A dozen roses--

(gives paper)

Sent to this address.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking paper)

Gladly. Come with me and we'll discuss price.

PHILLIP KINZIE

No need. Price is no issue. After all, we only have one mother.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's very sweet. Come with me anyway.

She goes to the register and starts filling out an order. He looks behind her and sees a family portrait and her business license with her name on it.

PHILLIP KINZIE

I didn't know you knew the Hubbard Street Angel?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's my husband and he hates that name.

PHILLIP KINZIE

I don't blame him. So would I? Five children must really be a handful.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We manage between the two of us.

PHILLIP KINZIE

What are their names?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

None of your business.

PHILLIP KINZIE

You don't look like a mother of five. You're much too beautiful.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And mothers of five are ugly?

PHILLIP KINZIE

I didn't mean that. You just look so refreshed, not tired.

She gives him the bill and takes his credit card.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm a good liar.

PHILLIP KINZIE

(signing receipt)

And very beautiful, Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How do you know my name?

PHILLIP KINZIE

It's on your business license. A pretty name for a pretty lady.

(keeps receipt)

Well, Mayling, I'll be seeing you. I have an office in this building. Come up and see me sometime. I would love to buy you lunch, maybe even dinner.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My husband would have something to say to that.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Your husband is a lucky man.

He leaves. Kate practically falls over the counter.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Wow! If you don't want him, I'll take him. He's smooth.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

A little too smooth for me. Let's get back to work.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

The family is picking up the dining room table. ANDREW HOCKENBERRY looks out the window. FRANK HOCKENBERRY sees him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you looking at?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Nothin'.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You've been looking at nothin' all night. What is so interesting?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That old man by the bus stop. He's been there for hours. I thought we had good bus service.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We do.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then why doesn't he get on the bus?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let me see.

Frank goes to the window.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's probably enjoying the weather.

(to Andrew)

Either that, or he's homeless. We do have them here. Just forget it. Get the monopoly game and call your sisters.

(into kitchen)

May, we're starting the game.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(coming out)

Not tonight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Something wrong?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm just not in the mood. You play for me. I trust you.

She leaves as Andrew brings the board. LOTUS and BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY sit down and get their properties ready.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's with mom?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Probably ragtime again. I could of sworn it was two weeks ago.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

PMS?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't ask me. I don't have that problem.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, just think. We have FIVE women in this family. Multiply PMS by five.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(faking smile)

Is it too late too move?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Daddy, let's play.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay, you throw the dice first.

They continue their game till bedtime. Frank looks at the clock.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Bedtime, girls.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

We want to keep playing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tomorrow.

He walks them to the stairs.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

But the game will end?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, Monopoly never ends. A game could go on for weeks. I wouldn't worry. Now give me a kiss and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Night, daddy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(kissing their foreheads)

Night, girls. I love you.

They run up. Frank turns to see Andrew looking out the window. He walks over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Anything new?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's still there. Maybe he's a reporter?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Too old, unless he's an independent. Now close the curtain before you give him something to write about. I'll put the board away.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm gonna practice my rifts.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Fine, just don't amplify it. The girls need their sleep.

Andrew runs upstairs. Frank looks out the window again. The man is still there. He turns off the lights and goes upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

He goes in. Mayling is sitting in front of a mirror combing her hair. She is in her nightgown. He quietly comes in and grabs his pajamas.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Anything wrong, May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I was thinking of asking YOU that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you mean?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You haven't touched me in weeks. Ever since the trial, you've become distant. Is it me? Is there someone else?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

NO! It's nothing like that.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then what is it?

(turning)

Why won't you make love to me? We never had that problem before. I feel like your sister not your wife. I can't remember the last time you even kissed me. What is wrong with us?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not you, it's me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Are you having problems?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't need viagara.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then tell me. Why won't you touch me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. Ever since the trial, I just can't. I want you so bad but...I just can't.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Why? I've never refused you. I don't think I'm frigid.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're not.

(takes her hand)

You're warm, loving and very beautiful.

(releases hand)

I just can't.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm your wife. We have children together. What is wrong?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do you remember when the defense attorney questioned me about dad's letter? He asked about you and our relationship. He reminded me of that night in the bordello when I sent you packing.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

So?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

During the questioning, he asked me one question that was thrown out. The answer's been bothering me ever since.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What was the question?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did I really want to do it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Do what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The reason I bought you. What else?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Is that what's bothering you all this time?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know the answer. I did. When you took off your top and I looked at you, I wasn't looking at your face. Even at fifteen you had the body of a woman.

Mayling starts backing away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I came that close to using my purchase. The last thing I thought about was your face. When I finally saw it I saw the face of a child, a scared child. That's when I gave you the money, not before. Please don't look at me like that.

He tries to touch her but she pulls away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't do it. Doc wanted to, but **I **didn't. Doc is the man who's sick, not me.

He tries again but she pulls away even further.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please, don't be afraid.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Have you ever looked at another child like that again?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I'm not a pervert. Just look at the girls. I have never put a hand on them.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

But you wanted to thirty years ago?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Doc wanted to. He had the problem. The man was a drunk.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That man is you. You can't divorce yourself from him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes I can. I have too, to keep my sanity. It's like I'm two men and ever since the trial, I don't know where one ends and the other begins.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hasn't Jenny helped?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's helped me with the dreams, but not this. That's why I haven't touched you. I look at you and see a fifteen-year old child. Just the thought of us together turns my stomach. That's why I never made love to you after Chez Gunther. I couldn't.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Instead you treat me like your teddy bear?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You deserve better than me. I don't know why you even married me. I was still legally a drunk.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking his hand)

I married you because I loved you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And Andrew already created had nothing to do with it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No. I would have waited till you were ready for marriage.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I knew his father loved me and that was enough for me. I was willing to wait for the ring. Marriage wasn't necessary. I had the child of the man I loved inside me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I couldn't do that to you, or our child. He deserved a name.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And he got a good one, yours. I love you, Francis Hockenberry. I loved you when you were Doc, and I love you now that you're Frank.

(releases hand)

Since we're telling the truth, I've been keeping a secret from you for a long time.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How long?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Seventeen years. I've been afraid to tell you. I know you don't remember the night we met a second time.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I couldn't if I tried.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

When I was a waitress, a woman named Monica was my boss. There was another employee, the bartender. She was an older black woman. Her name was---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't tell me. I know.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Before I went to the garage, Monica told me who she really was.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A convention of delusions.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

She was no delusion. She was real.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you say so.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

After you saved me from the attack, you stood up and pointed the gun at the man. I told you not to shoot but you wanted to. Then you began talking to someone who wasn't there. Apparently, it wanted you to stop also.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was Andrew.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You finally put the gun down and collapsed. Here I was, stuck between two unconscious men. Monica found me and we brought you to your room, and then she left.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, who gave me the shower?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I did, all by myself.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(walking away)

What is it with this family? Does everyone see delusions? Maybe I should ask the girls? I wonder who they see.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They are not delusions. They come to help.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And God knows this family needs help.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, he does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This family doesn't need help. I do! I'm the screw-up! I don't know how you can live with me. My life is one problem after another. Why don't I just leave?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Leave? What are you saying?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You deserve someone better, someone NORMAL! Not some drunk perverted monster. Do yourself a favor, May, leave. I'd understand. You don't have to worry about child support. I'll still take care of you financially.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What are you saying?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want a divorce.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What? How can you say that? I love you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And that's why I want it, to give you a second chance. I'm a curse.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You are not a curse! You're my husband!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Come on, May. Just think of how much better your life would have been if you never got pregnant. With your looks, you could find anyone. Who knows? You could have been the wife of some bank president by now!

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I wanted you, not some president.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, I don't want you, not anymore.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(starting to cry)

Frank, how can you say such things? What about our years together?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A total waste of time, for both of us!

Andrew comes into the room.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

For God's sake, stop!

They look at him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I have the room right next to you, and I hear EVERYTHING that happens in this room. I can't tell you the times I lost sleep because you decided to be happy. But, I would rather loose sleep because of that than hear the silence or this. I don't know what your problems are, but they're affecting all of us. I want my parents to love each other! Is that too much to ask?

Mayling runs out and a door is heard slamming.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know you anymore. You have never made mom cry.

Frank leaves and goes into the hallway. He goes to the bathroom door. Mayling is inside and the door is locked.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, open this door.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Go away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry. Please, let's talk about this.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We have nothing more to say.

Andrew comes out of their room. Frank starts pounding on the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(yelling)

Damn it, May! Open this door, now!

The babies start crying.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Christ! That's all I need now.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are you satisfied now? Not only is mom crying, but the twins are too. Who else do you want to hurt?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am not in the mood for your mouth. Go quiet the twins.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What for? Your screaming will only make it worse.

Frank slaps him. Andrew is shocked.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(looks at Frank coldly)

I was wondering when that would happen.

Andrew goes into the twin's room. Frank looks back at the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. BABIES ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew walks over to one crib and picks up a baby. He starts rocking her lightly.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Now, now Alice. It's okay. This will be over soon. Just relax.

He rocks her gently as the yelling continues. He hears a door open and another close. The yelling continues in Frank's room.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Shhh...Shhhh..

(puts her down)

You have to get some sleep now. I have to get your sister.

(picks up other twin)

Hey, Rachel. You've had a busy night.

(gently rocks her)

Try and get some sleep. This is going to be a bumpy night. Okay, Rachel? Do it for me, please. I promise you the fighting will stop.

(puts her down.)

Sleep tight.

He turns and sees the older twins behind him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey, girls. Why aren't you in your room?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

The yelling woke us up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(leaning down to them)

Mom and dad are having a little fight. It will be over soon.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

Why did dad hit You?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He was angry.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

Will they fight all night?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. Why don't you girls go to your room?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Daddy promised us he'd kiss us goodnight.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How about me? Will I do?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

As long as you don't yell.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I promise I won't yell.

(standing)

Let's go to your room.

The three exit the room as Frank leaves his room carrying a pillow and blanket down the stairs. The bedroom door is closed and Andrew hears Mayling cry.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(under his breath)

That bastard.

(to girls)

Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling is on the bed crying. Monica appears and touches her. She looks up.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Monica?

She runs into her arms crying. Monica slowly rocks her.

MONICA - ANGEL

There, there. Let it out.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

I don't know what happened to him. He's such a gentle man. When did he become a volcano?

MONICA - ANGEL

There's a war inside him between Doc and Frank.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It looks like Doc is winning. I want my Frank back.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's still in there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank would never strike Andrew. He loves him. Who is that man? Ever since he died, he's someone else. Most people when they die come back better. He came back worse. Why is that?

MONICA - ANGEL

Only Frank knows.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He never hit Andrew before. He never hit anyone. He hates violence.

Andrew comes to the door and opens it ajar. He sees Mayling and Monica. Monica is shining. Andrew looks up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

He closes the door and listens.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He calls Andrew his idol. Why has he changed so? No one can help him now.

MONICA - ANGEL

God can.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He hates God. He calls you a delusion.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's no delusion to God.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Try and say that to him and live. How can we help him?

MONICA - ANGEL

God will find a way. He may even use Andrew. That's why he gave him to you. He saw two people to love his child and gave you a present.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew was a mistake.

MONICA - ANGEL

No child is a mistake. Maybe the timing was wrong, but he was no mistake. God is responsible for the timing.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And a broken condom. Frank and I wanted kids but at a later time. He wanted to be established and do everything right. Instead, we were pregnant so we had to get married. All my friends told me Frank was a mistake. But, I insisted he was different. I was happy to have his child in me. So was he. After tonight, I think my friends were right.

MONICA - ANGEL

About Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, never him. He's my little angel. I just don't know what to do with Frank.

MONICA - ANGEL

You know there have been many surveys of people who were married alot of years. They were all asked how they did it. Can you guess what the top answer was?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No.

MONICA - ANGEL

They never went to bed angry. Go down and bring him back.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He won't come back.

MONICA - ANGEL

I think he will. You two have too many years under your belt to let it end this way. You do want him back?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, of course.

MONICA - ANGEL

Then go. He's waiting.

Mayling leaves. Andrew hides behind the door so she can't see him. He then looks in. Monica turns to him. He is in awe.

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello, Andrew. My name is Monica. I'm a friend of Tess. You look surprised.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to say. You're drop-dean gorgeous. Tess is pretty and Andrew is handsome; but you're one good-looking babe. If you were human, I'd forget my age.

MONICA - ANGEL

(walking to him)

Thank you for the compliment. But, I'm not here for my looks.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You could of fooled me. Are you mom's guardian angel?

MONICA - ANGEL

You could call me that. I'm also her friend if she needs me. I'd like to be your friend too.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You got it!

MONICA - ANGEL

You don't see me as a delusion?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's dad's hang-up, not mine.

MONICA - ANGEL

(touching his shoulder)

You do know that when he hit you, it wasn't him. He has a demon inside him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know.

MONICA - ANGEL

And do you forgive him?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't care what he does to me. I don't forgive him for hurting my mother.

MONICA - ANGEL

That's between them. I'm asking YOU. Do you forgive your father?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes. Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Take care of mom. I can take care of my sisters but she needs someone older to talk to. She needs an adult.

MONICA - ANGEL

She has one, you. I'll do what I can. But, right now she depends on you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Man! With your looks, Andrew would have to be a fool not to grab you. He's got to be blind.

MONICA - ANGEL

We leave that to the other life forms.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then where do little angels come from?

MONICA - ANGEL

God makes us all. And sometimes, he gives them human form, like you. You're your mother's angel. Remember that.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And who's dad's angel?

MONICA - ANGEL

God will provide for him. Now go get some sleep. The battle is over.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I hope you're right.

He walks to the door and turns.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Night Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

Night Andrew. God loves you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know.

He starts to leave and turns. Monica is gone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Monica? I hate when they do that.

He leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling slowly comes down the stairs. Frank is by the bar. He is holding a half-full glass. He turns when he sees her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's winning. Ever since the trial, he's started slipping back. I have tried so hard to keep him hidden. I can't anymore.

(puts down glass)

I'm losing myself and I can't do anything to stop it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(walking to him)

Just lean on us. We can help you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am so tired of leaning on other people. I have to take care of myself.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You have. This is only a slip.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is not a slip.

(turns to her)

He's back and you saw him tonight. He's a violent and angry man. For God's sake, May, I struck my son. I have never put a hand to any of my children. What is happening to me?

Mayling grabs him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Lean on me.

He pulls away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I can't do it anymore. You need your life back.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You are my life. You became my life years ago when we took our vows. We are one before God and man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't believe in Women's Lib, do you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

When it comes to my brain, not my heart. It's you I want. You're all I've ever wanted.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What did you ever see in a drunk?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking his hands)

I saw the man underneath. I saw YOU. Come to bed, please.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I feel so ashamed. My behavior tonight was so wrong.

(holds her)

Please forgive me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I already have.

(pulls away)

Grab the pillow and blanket. You'll need it.

He takes them and they go upstairs.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. MAYLING'S FLOWER SHOP. DAY

Mayling and Kate are working. A little old Asian man enters. He is Mayling's father, HAI NGYEN. He turns his back when she looks in his directions. She looks tired and sad.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

You okay, May? You look terrible.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We had a fight last night.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

You've had fights before.

Phillip walks in and approaches. Mayling sees only Phillip.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Hello Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hello. What can I do for you today?

PHILLIP KINZIE

I'd like some more flowers for my secretary.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You really like flowers?

PHILLIP KINZIE

Just the flower lady.

ZEK ANDERSON enters. Kate sees him and waves.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Look, Mr. Kinzie, if you come in here for non-professional reasons you're wasting your time. I'm a married woman. I'm only here to sell flowers, not myself.

PHILLIP KINZIE

My, we are touchy. Did you and hubby have a fight?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That is none of your business.

PHILLIP KINZIE

He's a fool if he did. You're too beautiful to hurt. Let me make it up to you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Mr. Kinzie, the answer is still NO. I love my husband and I'm NOT interested.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Forget the guy. He's a loser. I can give you so much more. Just give me a chance.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What part of NO don't you understand?

PHILLIP KINZIE

Come on, May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's Mrs. Hockenberry to you. Now please go.

Zek approaches.

ZEK ANDERSON

The lady wants you to leave.

PHILLIP KINZIE

(to Zek)

Who's the old guy, May, your father?

ZEK ANDERSON

A friend of the family, and one how knows how to break your neck if you don't leave. I did it plenty of times in Nam. Good-day, Mr. Kinzie. You know where the door is.

Phillip goes to the door and turns.

PHILLIP KINZIE

This isn't over, old man. I'm a powerful man in this town.

ZEK ANDERSON

And I'm a strong one who doesn't give a damn.

He leaves. Zek turns to Mayling.

ZEK ANDERSON

Who is this guy?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He has an office in this building.

ZEK ANDERSON

He come here often?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

This was his second.

ZEK ANDERSON

Look, if he comes back, you tell me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Don't worry. He won't be back. What can I do for you, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

I need some flowers for Mother's day.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Your mother's dead.

ZEK ANDERSON

They're for Jenny.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

She's not your mother.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tell that to Andy?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Your dog?

ZEK ANDERSON

She is legally Andy's mother and deserves flowers.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What type?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll leave that to the flower lady.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What do you want on the card?

ZEK ANDERSON

"To Mommy, from Andy".

Mayling starts to cry.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey! That was a joke.

(holding her shoulders)

It wasn't that bad.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's not the joke.

ZEK ANDERSON

We need to talk.

They go into the back office as her father turns.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. BACK OFFICE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

They enter.

ZEK ANDERSON

What's wrong?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We had a fight last night.

ZEK ANDERSON

You've had fights before. Why was last night so different?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank was different. I've seen his temper but he's never been violent.

ZEK ANDERSON

He hates violence.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The man last night didn't. We were yelling. I started to cry. Andrew tried to stop it and Frank hit him. He has never hit any of the kids. Even when Andrew got into trouble, Frank walked out of the room to avoid violence.

ZEK ANDERSON

What was the fight about?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We've been having intimacy problems since the trial. He hasn't been a husband for a long time.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about Chez Gunther?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What about it? Nothing happened after you left. We went upstairs, talked and he spent the whole night holding me. I felt like his teddy bear, not his wife. Ever since then, he just goes to sleep.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's not the Frank I know. Did you ask him why?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's why the fight started. He said that ever since the trial he's been confused. He admitted that night in the bordello, he...wanted me. Even though I was a child, he wanted me.

ZEK ANDERSON

He said that the day his father came back. He had doubts then.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He never lost them. Now he thinks he's Doc again and some kind of..perverted monster. Every time he sees me, he sees a child not a woman. That's why he is now my brother.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where did the hit come from?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He asked for a divorce. He says I deserve better, so he wants to give me my freedom. When he said that, I started to cry. That's when Andrew came in. They exchanged words and he hit him. The babies started crying. The girls ran out. All hell broke loose.

ZEK ANDERSON

(holding her)

He didn't mean it. It's his confusion. If he did, he'd need a shrink. He's got the second most beautiful woman around.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who's the first?

ZEK ANDERSON

My wife, the shrink. Don't worry. He'll come back. He always does.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not this time.

She pulls away.

ZEK ANDERSON

Has the drinking started?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not yet. But at this rate, soon. I'll get your flowers ready. Give me a minute.

She leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. DR. SEYMORE'S OFFICE. DAY. -- LATER

DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON is at her desk trying to work but is distracted by the flowers. There is a knock.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(looking up)

Enter.

Zek walks in. She gets up and walks over to him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I came to take you to lunch. Who gave you the flowers?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Someone named Andy. I'd kiss him but I refuse to kiss a cold and wet nose.

She walks over to Zek and puts her arms around him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Thank you, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're welcome.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Answer me one question? How did Andy pay, with dog biscuits?

ZEK ANDERSON

He used my credit card and signed it with his paw.

She lets go.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I bet May was surprised.

ZEK ANDERSON

She was crying. She and Frank had a bad fight last night.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What happened?

ZEK ANDERSON

He blew his temper. She started crying. Andrew got involved. Words were said and Frank hit him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He did what? He's not violent.

ZEK ANDERSON

He is now. Doc's come back with a vengeance. Haven't you noticed it lately in his sessions?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's canceled them. I didn't think anything about it. It's a patient's prerogative to get a second opinion. Should I worry?

ZEK ANDERSON

I would.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Tell me more.

ZEK ANDERSON

As my wife or his doctor?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll decide.

ZEK ANDERSON

In Nam, he had a bad temper. When he began drinking, he became mean. He became that man who hit Andrew. Add one more ingredient, stir and you get a mean drunk who won't think twice of destroying everything he's worked for.

He goes up to her and puts his arms around her.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't come here to discuss Frank. I came to take my wife out to lunch.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek, are you sorry we never had children?

ZEK ANDERSON

Not everyone is blessed. I'm just happy to have you. You're a bad cook, have no domestic skills, but you have the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen. The only ones that comes close are Andys.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

At least I don't have a cold nose.

ZEK ANDERSON

(letting go)

Honey, I have something to ask. I was thinking about our future. We're not getting any younger. I'm close to retirement. When I retire, what will I do while you work? I was even thinking of taking an early retirement. The house is paid for and I have my army pension. We don't have to worry about money.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Get to the point, Sergeant.

ZEK ANDERSON

The night of Chez Gunther, I started thinking. I have nothing to show for my life. We have a big house and no kids to fill it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It's too late for a medical way. And we're too old to adopt. What did you have in mind?

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought we could become foster parents.

(pulls out paper)

I sent for a form and filled out my part. The rest is up to you.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That's quite a suggestion. You realize those kids come from problem homes. Do you have what it takes?

ZEK ANDERSON

I know I do. When I commanded my men, I felt needed. I have the patience and those kids need love. I can give it to them.

She takes the forms and puts them on her desk.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll think about it. It's a big step. Tell me the truth, soldier, you already have one child in mind?

ZEK ANDERSON

You really know me.

(takes her hand)

Let's go and I'll tell you all about him. We'll leave work here.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Give me a minute.

(picks up phone)

Ann, I'm taking a long lunch. I'll be back late. If Frank should call, tell him I'll call him back...No, I don't expect him... No, it's not necessary to call him.

(puts phone down)

I'm ready.

ZEK ANDERSON

You are worried?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(taking his hand)

And I'm also hungry. Let's go, soldier.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

All is quiet. Dinner has just finished.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Can we play monopoly?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not tonight. I have a headache.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Is that from yelling too much?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I just have a headache.

Andrew goes to the window and looks out. Frank notices.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you looking at?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's out there again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(going to window)

He must live in the area. Close the curtains.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(closing curtain)

It doesn't bother you that someone's been watching our house?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's an old man. Let it go.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're getting snappy again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not as snappy as you, young man. Must I remind you of last night?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No sir.

Mayling hears and looks in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

For the record I was protecting mom.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

From who, me? I never put a hand to her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You also never made her cry before.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have no right to correct me. I'm the father, you're the son. You obey ME.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't even recognize you anymore. You're a different man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It happens when you die.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're dead, alright.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(coming out)

Andrew, stop this!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I will not. Most people when they die come back better, he came back worse.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're pushing it, boy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Go ahead. Hit me again. I know you want to. That's your answer to everything lately.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm going out.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(by door)

Don't wait for me.

He leaves slamming the door.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Lotus, go to your room. Your brother and I have to talk.

She goes upstairs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is wrong with you? Your father is having a bad time. He doesn't need your mouth.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He also didn't need to make you cry.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What happened last night was between your father and me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And did he apologize?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Did he mean it? I don't think so. Just look at the bar. Notice anything different.

(walks over to it)

This bottle is loosing volume and the glass is clean, while the others are dusty.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He was there last night.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And how much did he take?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Very little.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(showing half empty bottle)

And that's exactly what's left, very little. He's drinking, mom. I know it. When was the last time you smelled his breath?

(puts back bottle)

Case closed.

Andrew walks out of the room.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. MAYLING'S FLOWER SHOP. DAY.

Mayling is trying to work but is distracted. Two men are watching from the outside, Hai and Phillip. She sees only Phillip. He smiles as she works on a window display. She stops and goes back into the store.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Anything wrong, May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

He's out there again. It doesn't look like he's giving up. Maybe you should call Mr. Anderson?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, he'll get tired. I'd rather not involve Zek. I'll take out the trash.

She grabs some loose leaves and sticks them in a bag and leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. ALLEY BEHIND STORE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling comes out with the bag and puts it in a bin. As she turns, she sees Phillip in front of her.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Mr. Kinzie, you scared me.

PHILLIP KINZIE

A woman like you should be more careful in alleys. Anyone could be watching.

He approaches her. She becomes scared and keeps walking backwards till she is cornered by the bin with nowhere to go.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Please, leave me alone, Mr. Kinzie.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Why, May? I thought you wanted me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I have a husband.

PHILLIP KINZIE

And an old man for a father, who isn't here now to protect you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Stay away from me.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Not till I've made you forget your wino husband.

He grabs her and pushes himself on her. Hai comes up.

HAI NGYEN

Let her go.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Get lost old man. This bitch is mine. Find your own.

HAI NGYEN

Let her go.

Phillip tears her blouse and his hands go up her skirt. Mayling fights him.

HAI NGYEN

NO!

Hai grabs him. Phillip pulls back pushing Hai to the ground. Monica shows up and lightens his fall. Another merchant comes out with his garbage. Phillip runs. Mayling sees the old man and goes to him. His face is turned.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(bending down)

Are you alright?

The other MERCHANT comes by carrying a blanket and covers Mayling. She turns the old man around and is shocked.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(standing up)

No. No. It can't be you.

HAI NGYEN

Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Leave me alone. Go away and leave me alone.

She runs back in. The other merchant helps Hai up.

MERCHANT

What just happened here? You saved her. Who are you?

HAI NGYEN

Her father.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY

Andrew comes in and sees the torn blouse on the floor and the shower water running. He goes to the bathroom door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom, you in there?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Go away, Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You okay?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Just go away.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(looking at blouse)

What happened to your blouse?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Please, go away.

Frank walks in and sees Andrew with the torn blouse.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Did you do this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I just walked in. What are you doing with your mother's blouse?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I found it on the floor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking it)

Give me that.

(looks at it)

Where's your mother?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

In the bathroom, using all the water.

Frank goes to the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, you alright?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Go away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looks at blouse)

Let me in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Go away.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's wrong with her?

Frank goes to the phone and dials.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, it's me. Is Jenny home? I need to speak to her...Dr. Seymore, could you come over? It's an emergency...I'll tell you more when you get here. It's Mayling.

He hangs up, puts down the blouse and goes back to the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, honey. Let me in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

NO!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, what's wrong?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

History repeating itself. Let Jenny in. I'll try and get your mother to let me in.

(to door)

Honey, whatever it is, we can work it out. Please, let me in.

A car drives up. Andrew goes to the door and lets them in. Dr. Seymore has her bag with her.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What's wrong, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May's locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out.

(gets blouse)

Andrew found this on the floor.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(looking at blouse)

Let me try.

(to door)

May, it's me, Jenny. Please, let me in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Let me help you.

The water stops and the door opens ajar. Dr. Seymore goes in.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did the blouse get torn?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have suspicions. I just hope I'm wrong.

ZEK ANDERSON

If it's the same one I have, his name is Phillip Kinzie?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who?

ZEK ANDERSON

A customer who wouldn't take NO for an answer. I had to escort him out of the shop. He seemed quite taken with her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where is this guy?

ZEK ANDERSON

He has an office in her building.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll kill him.

ZEK ANDERSON

I may beat you to it.

Dr. Seymore comes out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What did she say?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Sit down, Frank. I need to tell you something. There was an incident at work. Apparently, a customer tried to force his intentions on Mayling in the alley.

ZEK ANDERSON

Kinzie, I presume?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

She didn't tell me his name. That's not all that happened. An old man stopped him. The attacker pushed him down and ran when a third person showed up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is she hurt?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No, the old man distracted him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who was the old man?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

May is upset because the attack AND the old man. It was her father.

Frank looks at Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know his name.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The old man watching the house. Zek, look out the window. Is there an old man sitting on the bench?

ZEK ANDERSON

(looking)

Yeah.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Does he look familiar to you?

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't tell from here. You think it's her father?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Look again. Could he be Asian?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yeah, he's Asian.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Grandpa's out there?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(standing/stopping him)

Don't jump to conclusions.

(to Dr. Seymore)

What can I do for May?

She gets out a pad, pen and starts writing.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Nothing until she comes out of the bathroom. In the meantime, get this filled.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm on it.

Frank leaves. Dr. Seymore goes back to the door.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

May, please let me in again.

(to Zek)

I don't know what's got her more upset, the attack or her father.

ZEK ANDERSON

Throw in Frank while you're at it. There's so much tension in this house, you could cut it with a knife.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

May, please. Let me in.

The door opens ajar again and she goes in. Zek stares into space.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S DOWNSTAIRS BATHROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Dr. Seymore enters. May is wearing a robe and is sitting down. Dr. Seymore approaches cautiously.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How do you feel?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Numb.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

May, I have never seen you as a patient. We've only been friends. But, if you need someone to talk to, I'm available.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It can't be you.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You have to talk to someone.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not you. Thank you, anyway.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Then tell me as a friend. What are you feeling?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Very confused. Seeing my father again brought it all back.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You never told me what happened.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I was outside the house watching my brothers. A troop of men walked by. One man waved and smiled. I ran to the gate. It never failed. He always had a chocolate bar for me. He treated me like his daughter. I was in love with him. I wanted him to be the father of my children. There were other men with him, Taylor, Ruiz and Doc. They were all friendly, except Doc. He was in a daze. I know now he was already drunk.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Do I know the man with the chocolates?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You married him. A few hours later, my father told me to pack some clothes and go with him. We went to Saigon and he introduced me to a man. Then my father left. But, before he did, I saw them exchange money. The man told me I was going to work for him. And then, he proceeded to show me how. A few hours ago, a kind soldier was giving me a chocolate bar and later a strange man was...When he was finished, he took me to a bar. He announced I was untouched. He neglected to say he tried out the merchandise first.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Have you told anyone else?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No one, not even Frank. And now I don't dare. The men at the bar declined his offer, except for one. Frank was drunk by then. He thinks he saved me. He was one man too late.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm so sorry, May. How did you get over it without help?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I had help. No matter how bad things got, I always had a guardian angel. They were there when Frank gave me the money, when Sister took me in, when I found a foster family in the states.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek wants to be a foster parent.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Do it Jenny. Do it for all the children who need help, like I did.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

To this day, he still carries candy bars.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

For the record, I did have help. It wasn't till I met Frank again did they make themselves known. I believe you call them delusions.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What do you call them?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Two you know. The last one is Monica. She was my boss at the hotel. She followed me into the garage and found me between two unconscious men. We picked up Frank and brought him to the room. She's also the one who told me my father would be coming. She's no delusion, Jenny. She's real.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know they're real. I saw them too. I chose not to tell Frank. It looks like we have two secrets now. How about we go outside now?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm ready.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The two men are alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll kill him. That asshole is not going to get away with this. Is that man still across the street?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(looking)

Yes, and he's not alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

Who's he with?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

See for yourself.

Zek looks out and sees Hai talking to no one.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's talking to himself.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's talking to Monica.

ZEK ANDERSON

Who?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I saw her in mom's room after the fight. It looked like they knew each other.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did she get in?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Aunt Jenny calls her a delusion.

ZEK ANDERSON

At least somebody is getting help. Son, tell me the truth. How is your dad?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(walks over to bar)

He's started.

ZEK ANDERSON

There's still some left in the bottle.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yesterday it was full. He won't eat with us. He goes out for long walks, alone. He comes home late and goes straight to sleep.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why did he hit you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was defending mom. He got so mad, I was afraid he's hit her. He's not my dad, anymore.

The girls come out. May's hair is wet and she is wearing a bathrobe. They go into the kitchen. Andrew starts to go to her but Zek stops him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Not yet, son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I've lost both my parents.

Frank comes back in.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where's May?

ZEK ANDERSON

In the kitchen with Jenny. Jenny, could we see you please? Frank's here.

She comes out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You only gave her two?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I want her to call me on Monday. Two are enough. Make sure she eats before she takes them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How is she?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

She's not harmed. She's just in shock. Keep her quiet and she'll be better in a few days.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can I see her now?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

In a minute. We need to talk. I know you've ended our sessions. It's your choice. Just don't do anything stupid. There are ways to deal with this. Vengeance isn't one. Go in now.

He does. May sees him and he hugs her.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You wanted to take in foster children, Zek. You can start now. These kids can't stay here.

ZEK ANDERSON

I understand. Andrew, you feel like coming?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't. Someone has to take care of the babies. I'm the only sane adult left. You could take the twins.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you sure you won't come?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can take care of myself. I'll get the girls ready.

He goes upstairs.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I still didn't fill out the form yet. I'm not sure about you.

ZEK ANDERSON

Me?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

These are kids we know. How can you deal with ones you don't know? Are you ready for that?

ZEK ANDERSON

Very ready. Does that mean you won't do it?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

When I feel you're ready. You have my word. Let's deal with this problem first.

Andrew comes down with the girls. Each has a bag.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Hey, Uncle Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello girls. How would you like spending the night with me and Aunt Jenny?

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

Only if she doesn't cook.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I promise, I won't cook. We'll go out for pizza.

ZEK ANDERSON

And tomorrow you can go with us to a real four-star restaurant for Mother's Day.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Mc Donalds?

ZEK ANDERSON

That's not what I had in mind.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Mc Donalds is fine. Zek can take me to a four-star restaurant Monday.

Frank comes out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you taking my girls?

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought they deserved a break. I'll bring them home tomorrow. Frank, this is not the best place for them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're right. Goodnight, girls. Give you dad a kiss before you go.

They do and he goes upstairs. Andrew goes into the kitchen.

ZEK ANDERSON

You girls get into the car. I'll be right there. There's something I have to do.

Zek leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. STREET. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Hai is still sitting on the bench. Zek crosses and walks up to him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello, papason.

HAI NGYEN

Sergeant Anderson?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm told we owe you a thank you.

HAI NGYEN

He was trying to hurt my daughter. I had to do something.

ZEK ANDERSON

I need to ask you a question. Did you ever see that man before?

HAI NGYEN

I saw you throw him out. Who is he?

ZEK ANDERSON

A dead man after I get through with him.

HAI NGYEN

How is she?

ZEK ANDERSON

I wouldn't go visiting right now. Look papason, this is not a good time to enter her life. I don't know why you're here, that's your affair. This family needs a break. You picked the wrong time to show up.

MONICA - ANGEL

When is the right time, Mr. Anderson?

He turns and sees Monica.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't tell me, you're Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

You didn't answer my question.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know when the right time is. I just know it isn't now.

MONICA - ANGEL

What makes you an authority?

ZEK ANDERSON

(pulling out pager)

This pager. I deal with many vets in my job. I'm the direct connection to the police when one flips out. One thing I can tell you from experience, the vets from Korea and Nam didn't all come back normal. I have seen them fine one day and the next they kill their whole family.

MONICA - ANGEL

Are you afraid Frank will do that?

ZEK ANDERSON

He abhors violence. He wouldn't hurt anyone, except himself. I have seen him low and it's not pretty. He won't think twice of destroying everything he's worked for, if it only involves him. He's already started. Andrew showed me the bottle in the bar. It's already been used. No offence, ma'am, but you weren't there in Nam. Andrew was. I saw him a few times. I'm just giving you the facts.

MONICA - ANGEL

I knew the facts before you. See, I was there, along with others. We were the nurses, the Red Cross Volunteers. You name it, we did it, for both sides. God does not play politics, people do.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why are you here?

MONICA - ANGEL

I am here to help.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't get me wrong, ma'am, you can't help. It's impossible to help one family member without Frank finding out. And when he does, excuse my language, all hell will break loose. He wants nothing to do with God---

MONICA - ANGEL

And his delusions? Mr. Anderson, God knows what he's doing.

ZEK ANDERSON

Not this time. He butts in again and your friend, Andrew, will be on call, for Frank.

MONICA - ANGEL

He already is.

ZEK ANDERSON

You know something I don't?

MONICA - ANGEL

I know your hearts in the right place, but not your mind. Let God do his work. He has a message for you. He approves of your wish to be a foster parent. It's what you were meant to be. And don't worry too much about this family. God is with them. It's time you gave your heart to others. Your wife is coming.

Dr. Seymore comes up to him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What are you doing out here? The girls are waiting.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny, there's someone you should meet. This is Hai Ngyen, May's father. He's been watching the house.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I hear we owe you our gratitude. If you hadn't been there---

HAI NGYEN

I just want my daughter, Mrs. Anderson.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

My professional name is Dr. Seymore. I'm a psychiatrist.

HAI NGYEN

And I'm a father who knows he made a mistake and wants his child back.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Thank God, we only have two sets of parents. Mr. Ngyen, please don't get involved now. Let it die down.

Hai stands up.

HAI NGYEN

I can't. She's my daughter. I will watch her every day and night if I wish. Goodnight, Dr. Seymore.

He walks off.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Did you hear him?

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny, not to change the subject, but do you think we should call Gunther?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He can't do any good, but he should be informed.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll call him after dinner. Let's go.

They cross the street to the car.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank is sitting by the mirror. He takes a key from the front drawer and opens a bottom one pulling out a gun. He holds it as Andrew enters. Andrew is surprised.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I didn't know you had a gun?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've had it for years.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I thought you hated guns?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're here because of it. The night I stopped your mother's attacker, I hit him with it. The rest is history. You want to hold it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. They make me nervous.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's harmless.

(opens barrel)

See, it's empty. I never keep it loaded. Actually, it was loaded that weekend. That's how I met your namesake. I was in the bathroom with this

(puts gun to head)

To my head. As I---

(cocks it)

Cocked it, he showed up.

(puts it down)

He convinced me it was a bad idea. Just because I was having a bad day didn't mean the maid should. She would have to clean it up. I pointed it to my head again and he just stood there, waiting. As long as I held it, he would stay. I stopped just to get rid of him. Andrew--

He puts it away and locks the drawer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can be a real pain.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Please, give me the key.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No way. This key is mine.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're not thinking of using it, are you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No.

(looks into mirror)

It's too easy. Men like that deserve to suffer first. Bullets are too neat. Say goodnight Andrew. I have work to do with the twins.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can help you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not tonight. I'll do it.

Mayling walks in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll help you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning to see her)

May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's late. They're probably hungry. I bet they're also cranky. What ever has happened today, I'm still their mother.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are you sure you're up to it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Goodnight Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Night everyone.

He leaves. Mayling comes close to Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The pills are on the table. Jenny wants you to eat first and take one before you go to sleep.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

After we feed the girls.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. FRANK'S DINING ROOM. MOTHER'S DAY MORNING.

Frank comes down the stairs. May is in the kitchen cooking. Her Sunday best is on the chair. Frank sees it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Making breakfast before church.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You should be resting.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's Sunday. I want to go to church. God is my only real strength. I have to go.

(brings out plates.)

Eat up. We don't have much time.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We?

Andrew comes down carrying the babies.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We're going as a family. Please come with us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know if I should.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Please, Frank, for what's left of us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll get my suit.

He goes upstairs. Andrew walks up to her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It won't work mom.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Eat up.

She walks back into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. MAYLING'S FLOWER SHOP. DAY. MONDAY MORNING

Mayling is quietly working, as a SECURITY GUARD stands erect at the door. Zek enters and walks up to her.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hello Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why did you call me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I wanted to thank you for taking the girls Saturday night.

ZEK ANDERSON

It was Jenny's idea. She wanted me to see how it felt.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How what felt?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was thinking to tell you after it became final. I'm want to be a foster parent. Jenny and I never had children. I'm close to retirement but she still wants to work. I thought it would be a good way to spend my free time. You know I love kids. Hell, I feel like yours are mine.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You have a good heart, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

I miss not seeing my little girl grow up. When she brings the grandkids, I try to imagine her growing up. Your kids have filled your life with love. I want to return it to others less fortunate.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You realize they well be problem kids from problem homes?

ZEK ANDERSON

You mean like yours lately? You can't tell me they don't feel it. Andrew may be stoic but I can see it in his eyes. Lotus and Blossom were surprised we didn't fight. They couldn't get comfortable.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The babies are even cranky. They've lost their appetite. We've tried Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

If you like, I could take the girls this weekend. It's no bother.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They could use the time away from us. I'll get their bags ready on Friday.

ZEK ANDERSON

(sees guard)

What's with the guard?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Some owners have become paranoid since the attack. The female ones have asked for protection. I wasn't one of them. It wasn't a random attack.

ZEK ANDERSON

What are you going to do about it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Nothing.

ZEK ANDERSON

May, the guy tried to rape you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You don't have to remind me. I'm just tired of legalities. For once, I'd like to avoid a courtroom. I'm tired. I want my life back. I'm tired of living in a war zone. This is America, not Vietnam. It has to get better.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's drinking May. It's only going to get worse.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. OFFICE. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Outside the office sits Hai. Frank comes out of the elevator carrying a baseball bat. He kicks in Phillip's door. Frank comes in. Phillip stands up.

PHILLIP KINZIE

What the---? Who the hell are you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know damn well who I am. I'm the wino husband whose wife you tried to attack.

PHILLIP KINZIE

You're Hockenberry?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Smart boy.

(aims at lamp and hits)

You remembered? Tell me, you always attack women?

PHILLIP KINZIE

I'm calling security.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You do that.

Frank hits the ashtray and it goes flying in the air.

PHILLIP KINZIE

(backing away)

You're nuts.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At least I don't attack women. You really think that makes you a man?

(slams other lamp)

You're not a man; you're an animal.

Another MAN walks in. He is Phillip's boss.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Call security.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How many other women have you attacked? Or do you have a thing for Asians only?

Frank cracks the table with the bat. Phillip runs away from him as Zek and Mayling enter. Frank doesn't see him.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Look man, I'm sorry. She was asking for it.

Phillip falls backwards.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She was selling flowers. You were the one asking for it.

Frank raises the bat to him. Phillip hides his head.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank, NO!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Zek)

He deserves it. He tried to hurt May.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's not worth the jail term. Give me the bat.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(raising it)

No. This is one man who will get what he deserves.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Give him the bat, Frank. You're not a killer. Please!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(nose starting to bleed)

No, I have to do it.

PHILLIP KINZIE

Look, he's bleeding. I didn't touch him. You're a witness.

The GUARD comes in. Zek stops him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Give me the bat. I'm going to walk over and take it. Just stay calm.

He does.

PHILLIP KINZIE

(getting up)

You can't prove it. It's her word against mine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(blood running on shirt)

Not if we press charges.

PHILLIP KINZIE

You won't.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(stepping forward)

Yes, I will.

HAI NGYEN

And I will tell what I saw.

All turn to Hai except Mayling. Phillip looks taken back. Zek walks up to Phillip's cell phone.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're lucky that wasn't my wife. Or this

(smashes phone with bat)

Would be your face.

Phillip's boss walks over to Phillip.

BOSS

You have five minutes to clear up what's left on your desk. I will not have a criminal on my payroll. You're fired.

Mayling walks over to the boss.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Please, don't press charges. My husband is not well. He hasn't been for months. Just send me the bill. I will pay the damages.

BOSS

Ma'am, I have bought flowers from your establishment since you first opened. You have always treated me fairly. I won't be sending you a bill, or pressing charges. The money will come from HIS severance pay.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

Frank starts to feel dizzy and passes out. Zek runs to him while dropping the bat. Mayling goes to them.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's really bleeding. Get a rag with cold water.

Mayling looks around and sees nothing. She rips her sleeve and gets water from a water fountain. Zek puts it under his nose.

ZEK ANDERSON

This should stop it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's waking up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(groggy)

What happened?

ZEK ANDERSON

You bled too fast and passed out. Can you sit up?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll try.

He does and falls back. The guard comes over.

GUARD

You need a doctor?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He'll be fine in a few minutes. Try again Frank.

He sits up.

ZEK ANDERSON

You need to rest. I'll take him home.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's my husband, I will. Just get him up.

They get him standing. She puts his arm around her shoulder.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can take it from here.

They walk to the elevator. Zek bends down picks up the bat. He sees Hai watching quietly.

ZEK ANDERSON

It seems I'm always thanking you, papason.

HAI NGYEN

I want my daughter back, Sgt. Anderson. I will do whatever it takes.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's gonna take alot more than this.

The two men walk to the elevator.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY

Frank is resting on the couch. Lotus and Blossom run in and go into a different room. Andrew runs in and goes upstairs. Frank gets up slowly and moves to the bar. He looks at the bottle and very slowly picks up a glass. He does not see the girls watching. He pours a drink and starts to drink. Andrew comes down slowly with his guitar. All three watch him. Frank turns to them and stops. Andrew comes down the stairs to the girls.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Girls, take this to my room. Then go in yours and don't come out until mom gets home.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Why?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Just stay in there and don't do out no matter what you hear. Now go.

They follow his instructions.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You really think I would hurt your guitar? Do you think that little of me?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to think anymore.

Andrew goes to the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Out.

He runs out. Frank looks at his glass and throws it against the wall breaking it. He then takes the bottle and does the same. The whole bar follows and he leaves in anger.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

EXT. ZEK'S FRONT YARD. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Zek is outside playing with his dog, ANDY. Andrew drives up on his bike. Zek sees him drop the bike and run into the yard. He is upset. Zek walks over to him.

ZEK ANDERSON

What's wrong?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I caught him. This time I saw him drinking.

Zek pulls out his phone and dials.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello...May?...Now calm down. Tell me what's wrong?...The whole bar?...Just pick up the glass and wait. I'll find him.

He puts down the phone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What glass?

ZEK ANDERSON

He destroyed the bar. There's glass all over.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How are my sisters?

ZEK ANDERSON

They were in their room all the time.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I told them to stay there.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're a smart boy. Looking at you I wonder where you got your brains. You didn't get it from your father.

Dr. Seymore comes out.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm ready for dinner. Andrew, what are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

There's been a change of plans. We need to find Frank. He's drinking again.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I caught him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Right before he destroyed the bar. His control is gone.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll get my bag.

ZEK ANDERSON

You don't need your bag, just your driver's license. Tonight he's MINE. Andrew put the bike in the house and meet us in the car.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You know where he is?

ZEK ANDERSON

In the first place I saw him.

Andrew comes out and all three go into the car.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. CHARLIE'S BAR. DAY. -- LATER

Zek, Dr. Seymore and Andrew enter. They are stopped by the BOUNCER. CHARLIE the bartender is waiting the bar.

BOUNCER

No way. He's under age.

ZEK ANDERSON

We're not staying.

(goes to bar)

Where is he?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

The corner stool. It's his second drink.

Zek walks over to him. Frank turns.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, this is the Hubbard Street Angel? Funny, you don't look angelic. Congratulations, Hockenberry. You've come full circle. You were a spoiled brat in Nam, and you still are. I really thought you'd grow up by now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry to disappoint you, Sarge.

Zek pulls the stool from under him causing him to fall.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey! What are you doing?

ZEK ANDERSON

Bringing you down to size. I look at you and see a common drunk. You're not the Hubbard Street Angel. I deserve the title. You're not even a man. You're a joke. You don't even have second thoughts about deserting your family.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(getting up)

I did not desert them.

Zek grabs Andrew and pulls him to Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew, this is your real father, not the good man who raised you. This is what he really looks like.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please, not in front of my son.

ZEK ANDERSON

Was he your son when you picked up your first drink?

Dr. Seymore grabs Andrew back.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek, stop this. He's just a child.

ZEK ANDERSON

Correction, he's more of a man than this pathetic thing I'm looking at. Jenny, take him home. His car is across the street.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How will I get home?

ZEK ANDERSON

That's my job.

(puts out hand)

Give me the keys, private.

Frank looks at Andrew and gives Zek the keys. Zek gives them to Dr. Seymore.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll meet you at Franks.

Dr. Seymore and Andrew leave. Zek grabs Frank's arm and pulls him out.

ZEK ANDERSON

Come with me. This is one night you'll pay for your actions. I want you at work tomorrow and you better be sober, or they'll be hell to pay, from me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mayling and Dr. Seymore are sitting drinking coffee. Andrew waits by the window. He sees Hai waiting. Dr. Seymore goes over.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How long is he going to sit out there?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't know.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Maybe I should go to him? He is my grandfather.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(seeing car)

One problem at a time.

The door opens and Zek pushes Frank in.

ZEK ANDERSON

I told you I'd find him. Jenny, I promised you dinner and I meant it. Let's go.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What about Frank?

ZEK ANDERSON

That's up to May. Jenny, come on.

(She comes.)

I'll call you when we get there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I won't need you.

They leave. Mayling goes upstairs and comes down with a pillow and blanket and puts it on the couch.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Say goodnight to your father.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's not my father.

Mayling and Andrew go upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. COFFEE ROOM. DAY.

Zek is sitting drinking coffee. He is reading a paper while trying to get a kink out of his neck. He looks up and sees Frank with his coffee. Their eyes meet. Zek watches as Frank sits across from him.

ZEK ANDERSON

You look like hell.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I slept on the couch last night.

ZEK ANDERSON

That makes two of us. I just have one question. Why? You've been through worse and you've never slipped. Why now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. Lately it seems like I'm drowning. I've lost control.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do you intend to do about it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I need time away. I have to breathe again. I've requested a leave of absence.

ZEK ANDERSON

And your family?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I need time away from them also.

ZEK ANDERSON

(rising coldly)

Hockenberry, in all the years I've known you, nothing's changed. You're a coward. You always run away from your problems. I'm surprised you waited this long.

Zek leaves. Frank hangs his head.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY

Mayling comes home. She sees a letter addressed to her on a table. She opens it and sits down. Monica appears.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is it bad news?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's left. He feels we're drowning him.

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm sorry, May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(putting down letter)

I expected this to happen. It was only a matter of time. You were wrong, Monica. There isn't enough love to save this marriage. Maybe it's time I admitted it.

MONICA - ANGEL

Are you ready to give up so soon?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm tired. I left home to avoid the war and now I'm married to it. There's so much I can take.

MONICA - ANGEL

He really needs you now. Everyone he loves has deserted him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't blame them. He's a virus, constantly eating away at people till there's nothing left. I'm burnt out.

MONICA - ANGEL

Have you forgotten "for better or for worse"? You did say those vows.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Don't remind me. His going is a relief.

MONICA - ANGEL

Did he say where he was going?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's spending some time with his father, and when he comes back, he'll tell us where he is just in case of emergencies. Even as a drunk, he's reliable.

Andrew enters. He sees Mayling is upset. He doesn't see Monica.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom, what is it?

(reads letter)

Why that...asshole? He left us.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

If he stayed he would become what he was before.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Since when does a loving family make a man drink?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

When he's originally a drunk.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What do we do now?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We go on.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's with Gunther. Grandpa will straighten him out.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't count on it. There is one thing you can do for me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Name it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Is that man still waiting across the street?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Send him in. It's time you met your grandfather.

Andrew does and Hai enters cautiously. Father and daughter see each other. Monica has left.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Set an extra place at the table. Your grandfather is staying.

FADE OUT:


End file.
